


Fate Twisted

by jackkel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is still evil ya'll, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Katara is working on her though, Lemon, No Underage Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkel/pseuds/jackkel
Summary: AU story. Story takes place under the assumption that Katara had a relationship with Azula prior to the end of the series explained through flashbacks. Things don't go quite as planned and the Fire Nation ends up winning the war and Katara is a prisoner.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is a rewrite from my old story Twist of Fate. I deleted the old one because it was just cringey and terrible writing. This quarantine has given me some free time so I decided to try a rewrite. Heaven forbid if you want to read the old story, I will email you a copy. Just pm me.

**_Fate Twisted_ **

Chapter One

Katara woke up in total darkness her head suddenly exploding with pain. The waterbender squeezed her eyes shut willing the pain to subside but having no such luck. Neither fate nor luck was on her side as evidence by her waking up in what her instincts told her was some kind of prison cell. She felt something sticky oozing down her forehead. The teen tentatively reached up and felt a sharp sting where her fingers had grazed.

_A blue fist flashed; cold calculating eyes blurred as she faded into unconsciousness._

Anger and shame welled up inside of her. Grief threatened to overwhelm her. She squeezed her eyes shut so tightly that blue and green spots danced behind her eyelids. Still, Katara could not black out the one thought that seemed to echo through her mind.

' _She betrayed me.'_

The waterbender heard heavy footsteps advancing towards the pitch-black cell until they were right outside. A key slammed into the lock and seconds later dark figures hurried inside. A burst of orange flames ignited in one of the stranger's hands casting a dim shadow around the room. Katara counted three soldiers all dressed from head to toe in crimson and black armor.

'Take her,' the one holding the flame gestured towards his companions.

Without a speck of water nearby to bend, the waterbender was virtually powerless. Two armored soldiers snatched the disoriented teen from the ground so quickly she felt dizzy and nauseous. They half carried- half dragged her away from the cell. She must have slipped into unconsciousness again because a sharp pain to her ribs brough reality back crashing back.

When the room came back into focus, she gawked up at a man who was unfamiliar but there was also little doubt as to who he was.

"Prostrate yourself before me, filth.'

Judging by the golden armor adorned upon fine maroon robes, the man regarding Katara like she was nothing more than trash under his feet was none other than Ozai himself. With a head full of long dark hair, a short goatee and high cheek bones the man could have been considered handsome. If only his amber eyes were not so cruel. Kara quickly scrambled to her feet only for her legs to be knocked out from under her. Hands of steel gripped the back of her head forcing the terrified teen back unto the cold marble floor.

Satisfied, Ozai sneered, 'So, this is your little pet, Azula?'

'Yes father,' a voice the waterbender immediately recognized and threatened to bring unshed tears to her eyes.

Finally, the guards holding Katara's face to the ground eased up slightly so she could tilt her head up again towards the figures standing over her. The prodigy was once again back to her usual poised self. There was no sign of the teen who was screaming, crying, and spewing flames from her mouth. Not a single strand of dark hair was out of place. She was dressed in deep scarlet robes embroidered with gold trim. Azula came to stand slightly behind her father giving the pinned waterbender barely a glance in her direction.

Satisfied that Katara was humiliated enough, Ozai gestured for the guards to release her. The waterbender stood on trembling feet taking in her surroundings searching for an escape route. If not for the severity of the situation, Katara would have admired the beauty of her current settings. Growing up as a member of the Southern Water Tribe, she was not accustomed to a high ceiling held up by over a dozen twenty-foot pillars and a throne make of solid gold. Dozens of heavily armed guards were posted along every wall including the only exit. There was literally no escape and no water to bend.

Ozai ascended the short steps leading to his throne and sat down almost lazily with one leg crossed and a hand resting on his cheek.

'Bring the last of the prisoners.'

Katara watched numbly as a handful of soldiers guarding the entrance made quick work of opening the heavy ornate doors and disappeared through them. Who would they bring back? Would it be Aang? What about Sokka and Toph? Her father? Zuko? Was anyone still alive?

'I betrayed them all.' Katara thought burying her face in both hands. 'What have I done?'

'You should be worrying about yourself now,' a feminine voice whispered so close that her breath tickled Katara's ear.

Katara stared straight ahead willing herself to block Azula out. She willed the feelings of bitterness and betrayal to wash over her and failed miserably.

'You tricked me,' the waterbender hissed her sapphire eyes flashing with rage.

Azula's golden eyes quickly flickered to Ozai to make sure the man was otherwise preoccupied. The teen smirked and her eyes even sparkled with a hint of amusement.

'Are you really that surprised, _my love_?' the prodigy chuckled.

Katara felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes but she fought them back with every ounce of will power she could summon, "Don't call me that."

' _Why?_ ' the firebender replied reaching out to caress her cheek.

Katara flinched away violently earning a chuckle from the prodigy, "Well, that's new. You have never flinched away from my touch before. As a matter of fact, just a few days ago you were begging me to—"

'Stop!' Katara hissed feeling her cheeks flaming, 'This isn't a game.'

'I told my father that you were my double agent. All you have to do is pledge your allegiance to the Fire Nation and you will be spared.'

"I would never betray my family and friends," Katara scoffed.

I think you have already done that the moment you chose _love_ ,' the Fire Lord said sarcastically.

Tears finally welled up in Katara's eyes spilling down her cheeks. Smirking, Azula absently wiped one of the tears away with her index finger, "No need for that now. All you have to do is pledge allegiance to my father and I _promise_ we will be together.'

Katara managed a small smile even though her heart felt like it was being squeezed, 'I really did love you.'

The grin slowly melted from the firebender's lips. For an instant Katara saw a glimpse of the person she thought she had fell for. That someone was misunderstood, lonely, under intense pressure to succeed and most importantly a person who wanted to be loved. But as quickly as the spark flashed it faded away behind a mask of coolness.

'Don't make that mistake again,' the Fire Lord said backing away slightly averting her eyes.

The conversation was quickly postponed by the sounds of people shouting and scuffling. To Katara's horror the soldiers Ozai sent away just a few moments earlier came back dragging dozens of prisoners in tow. Judging from the styles of their clothing, Katara had to guess that they were prisoners of war from different nations led inside by short columns. Each prisoner was shackled to the person in front and behind them. Many of the prisoners were badly injured and could hardly stand. The soldiers showed no remorse shoving or stabbing them with spears when they straggled for too long. Katara scanned over their battered faces but none of them seemed familiar, until the last of the idlers arrived.

Katara suppressed a groan when Sokka was one of the last of the prisoners to be forced inside. Besides his blue furs torn to shreds and a few minor cuts and bruises, the young man seemed in good health. Katara quickly avoided his gaze hoping he wouldn't notice her. She felt undeserving to even look at her older brother.

Ozai stood up from his throne raising his arms in triumph, 'The Avatar is dead!'

The guards erupted into cheers only quieting when Ozai raised his fist to silence them. Katara felt as though she was floating outside of her own body. How could Aang be dead? It was just not possible. She could see his face burned on the back of her eyelids. His smile, his warm heart and determination were all taken away from the world?

' _I betrayed him too'_

Katara risked a glance towards Sokka who thankfully still had not noticed her presence only a few feet away. She could see his head bowed and shoulders bobbing up and down.

Ozai took his time enjoying the grief and despair filling the room before he spoke again, 'Pledge your loyalty to me the new Phoenix King and your pitiful lives shall be spared. Defy me and you will be cut down, decide.'

After a tense moment of silence and shuffling of chains, the majority of the prisoners lowered themselves to the ground before Ozai. Katara could understand them not wanting to die but she had no such desire. Neither did Sokka apparently. Her brother and a handful of others decided that death was a better option than bowing down to the man who had helped to destroy the world.

Only Katara wouldn't let her brother die.

Throwing pride and caution away, the teen called out desperately to her brother. Hearing Katara call his name, the young man instantly sought her out.

'Katara!'

The waterbender felt sick but she sank to her knees and touched her forehead to the ground. She prayed her brother would follow her lead.

'Rise my servants.'

Katara felt loathing welling up inside of her. Aang was dead and this bastard was allowed to live. The waterbender slowly pushed herself back onto her feet. A quick scan of the room told her Sokka was still alive.

'After years of hard labor, you will have repaid your debt to the Fire Nation and be released. Take them away!' Ozai commanded.

"I will see you again Katara!' Sokka suddenly screamed as soldiers began pulling the prisoner's chains. "I will find you no matter what! I promise!'

Katara wiped tears away as they finally managed to drag her only brother away, 'I don't deserve you.'

She felt a soft hand touch her bicep, 'Come with me,' Azula replied softly. Resigned to her fate, Katara bowed her head in defeat and began letting the firebender lead her.

Katara had barely taken a step forward when Ozai called out to his daughter. Instantly, the Fire Lord froze and bowed at the waist, 'Yes father?'

'Have that slave washed and then deliver her to my chambers.'

Cold terror shivered its way down Katara's spine. She had a feeling that spending time alone with the cruel lord meant a fate worse than death. She would have to make a run for it even if it meant she would die trying.

If only her legs would move.

'She's mine!' Azula growled grasping the waterbender's wrist in an almost painful grip.

Katara was speechless. Of all the things that had occurred, the last thing she expected was for Azula to defend her.

However, no one was as surprised as the prodigy herself. As soon as the flippant words parted from her lips, Azula instantly regretted them. She let go of Katara's wrist as if the offending limb had burned her but it was far too late. Anger transformed into fear as Ozai closed the distance between himself and his daughter in seconds.

One swipe from the back of Ozai's fist sent his daughter crashing to the ground, 'Never forget who you are speaking to!'

The fallen teen gingerly set herself up on all fours reeling from the blow. A trail of blood tricked from a cut on her lip down to the floor.

'You dare to show weakness in front of me?'

The Phoenix King delivered a sharp kick to his daughter's rib cage causing the teen to flip onto her back. Humiliated, the Fire Lord lay on the ground clutching her abused chest cavity.

The small puddle of blood seemed to call to Katara. With a flick of her wrist, the blood sprang into the waterbender's grip forming into a point. She lunged towards the surprised Ozai aiming for his vulnerable neck.

'Leave her alone! I'll kill you!'

Fueled by rage and adrenaline, Katara caught the man by surprise and managed to tackle him to the ground with the blood dagger in tow. Using all her strength, Katara inched the point closer to the man's jugular vein. She enjoyed the brief spark of fear in his eyes as the sharp point drew a small drop of blood from his neck. Eventually, Ozai managed to kick the waterbender off. Guards, already running towards the scene, tackled Katara while she was on the ground. She struggled uselessly but they easily overpowered her.

Ozai wiped his neck and examined the small smear of blood on his finger. He grinned, 'You trained her well Azula. She is willing to die for you.'

While struggling, Katara caught sight of the prodigy who was now back on her feet as if she hadn't just taking a beating from her father. While silent, the firebender's eyes were wide with surprise.

'That technique she used could prove useful to me in the future, with the right training of course. I will spare her life, this time.'

Katara took no comfort.

Ozai sneered, 'When a dog bites the hand of its master, the master must remind the dog of its place. This is no exception.'

Katara cursed and told the King what she thought about being compared to a dog.

'A whip,' Ozai said coldly ignoring her.

A guard immediately snatched the black leather whip off his belt and placed it into Ozai's waiting grasp. The man took the handle in one hand and slowly ran his other along the length igniting it with orange-red flames. 'Azula, I want you to do the honors,' Ozai held the weapon out to his daughter. 'Now.'

Towering over her, Ozai placed the flaming weapon into his daughter's hand, 'Don't tell me you _love_ her.' Even the mere mention of the word 'love' brought a sneer to his lips.

'I don't love her,' Azula said quietly but Katara still heard her.

'Prove it.'

Katara struggled as the Fire Lord approached her with the burning whip in hand. Tears spilled down her eyes clouding her vision, 'Don't do this, please. I love-.' The waterbender clamped her mouth shut as she knew her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Amber eyes cast downward looking anywhere but into Katara's terrified eyes, 'Turn her around—'

The waterbender tried to brace herself, she really did. She heard the crack of the whip and an instant later a sharp pain struck across her back igniting every pain nerve in her body. The leather tore through her flesh with little resistance while flames licked at her ruptured skin.

' _1,2,3,4-how many can I-.'_

Katara felt herself falling towards a welcomed blackness. By the time she touched the ground, the waterbender was unconscious. Only then did Azula allowed the weapon to fall from her grasp.

'Take her back to the cell.' Azula heard her father command. Without hesitation, the guards dragged Katara's lifeless form away leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Azula felt a strange feeling in the center of her chest that she couldn't quite place.

'You did very well my daughter.'

Azul quickly bowed her head as Ozai approached her. The Phoenix King lifted his daughter's chin forcing identical eyes to meet his.

'To know love is to know weakness. It is like an infected wound that must be cut out before festering. Do you understand?'

Ever the obedient daughter, Azula nodded her understanding.

'Good. Now, let us continue with the celebrations. Your father has conquered the world and you are his heir.

Somehow, Azula did not feel much like celebrating.

* * *

Hours later, Azula excused herself from celebrations and returned to her chambers. The Fire Lord had managed to drift into a light sleep only to be interrupted. A personal guard shook her awake earning himself a glare from the prodigy.

'My lord, she has arrived.' The faceless man replied before bowing himself away.

Azula shot up and threw her legs over the bed. She quickly pulled a silk robe over her night slip as a slender woman with dark hair and eyes approached.

The woman bowed deeply before Azula, 'My Lord, I am sorry to disturb you at such a late hour.'

'Skip the formalities. You know exactly why I summoned you,' Azula said impatiently.

The healer shook her head mournfully, 'The child barely clings to life. I am afraid she will not last through the night.'

Azula felt her heart pounding against her chest and through her ears. She heard her voice come out steady,' Do everything in your power. I need her alive.'

The woman bowed hesitantly, 'With all due respect, the poor girl was beaten to within an inch of her life. Never in my twenty years as a healer, have I treated wounds so horrific—'

'Shut-up!' Azula screamed causing the woman to abruptly stop speaking. The Fire Lord began pacing back and forth ignoring the healer, 'She can't die.'

The woman waited in silence before finally mustering up the courage to say, 'I must get back to the patient but p... perhaps you should go to her.'

The healer quickly bowed her head as Azula glared at her. 'Go,' she growled.

Azula watched the healer leave. The foolish woman's words echoed inside her mind long after she left. Now wide awake again, Azula sat down at her vanity and picked up a brush. The mirror she broke had already been replaced.

'Go to that peasant for what?' she scoffed.

The face staring back in the mirror was not her own, 'Oh what do you want now?'

Azula sighed loudly and slammed her brush down. Her mother stared wordlessly at her with sad knowing eyes. A part of her knew that something wasn't quite right. Afterall, Ursa was long dead.

'If she dies you will spend the rest of your life regretting not seeing her,' the image of her mother said reasonably.

'What does it matter to me if some peasant dies?' Azula countered raising an eyebrow.

Her mother's image raised the opposite eyebrow, 'Nothing, unless you love her.'

Azula couldn't hold Ursa's challenging gaze. She looked away from the mirror. When she risked another glance, her own pale reflection thankfully stared back.

Mind made up; the Fire Lord strode over to her hand maiden who was still sound asleep on a cot next to her bed. Azula nudged the servant awake, 'Get up and bring my cloak, _now_.'

'Y... Yes princess…. Fire Lord Azula, 'the teen replied rubbing sleep from her eyes. She rushed to her feet to obey.

* * *

Technically, the prison had no infirmary. The Fire Nation was not known for its hospitality especially towards prisoners. The fact that a foreigner responsible for war crimes could receive medical attention from a healer strictly reserved for nobility said something about the patient. Someone important cared for Katara. That person was the new Fire Lord. However, Fire Lord or not, a body could only take so much suffering and this poor girl was at her limit.

The healer peered down at her patient. She had managed to get a few lamps and a clean cot from the guards quarters. The bandages she had wrapped around Katara's torso were already soaking through with blood. Not to mention, there were also severe burns to be mindful of too.

After reinforcing the bandages on Katara's back the healer wiped sweat from her brow and sat down in a chair next to the patient. She did not have long to sit when the heavy metal door screeched open. Dressed in a simple maroon cloak over her robes with her hair in a loose ponytail, the healer barely recognized Azula physically. Still, the prodigy easily made her presence known as she literally seemed to radiate with power.

Sharp golden eyes did a sweep of the room. If she was disgusted by the condition of the cell her blank face didn't reveal so. The healer stood up quickly nearing toppling the chair over in order to offer it to Azula. The prodigy completely ignored the other woman and opted to sit on the cot next to the unconscious waterbender. Widely known for her ruthlessness and cunning, the former princess entangled a hand in the brunette's hair almost lovingly. The healer picked her jaw up from the floor.

Feeling like an intruder, the healer soundlessly made her way towards the exit. She was halfway towards freedom when a chilling voice called after her, "Tell anyone what you saw here today and your life is forfeit.'

Outside of the room, the healer let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. The woman ran away from the scene as fast as her legs would carry her.

'Foolish girl,' Azula replied after the annoying woman left. 'I can handle a beating from my father with my hands tied.'

Besides having color drained from her face, Katara seemed to sleep peacefully on her stomach. The prodigy couldn't help but realize that no one had ever stood up to Ozai on her behalf, not even her own mother.

'You're not very smart, are you?' Azula mumbled.

She paused as if waiting for the waterbender to respond. Only the sound of Katara's quiet breathing filled the silence between them. The firebender ran her hand through the long brown curls one more time before she rose.

' _Perhaps, it would be better if you didn't survive_.'

Why did every cell in her body seem to protest against the very thought?

'If you do live just try to remember one thing, you belong to only me.'

Sparing the waterbender one last glance, Azula left the cell with more conflicting feelings than those she came in with.

A/N- Ok, so here is the first chapter. I want to make this short and sweet maybe only about 5 chapters long. I already have the 2nd one halfway done. I would love to know what everyone thought. Were characters too ooc or were they alright? Let me know either way. I hope the writing is better too or should I just quit now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Contains scenes of torture, violence and other dark themes (but not graphic rape). Trigger warning! You have been warned!!**

**Fate Twisted**

Chapter 2

Nearly a fortnight passed until Azula found free time to sneak back to prison. With the entire Fire Nation celebrating the end of a victorious war, Azula was expected to be front and center by her father’s side. Ozai was a cruel man but he also enjoyed flaunting his wealth and power. This meant hosting elaborate parties that carried on into late nights and early mornings. He was also a notorious womanizer. This usually worked out in Azula’s favor. Noblewomen practically threw themselves at Ozai’s feet in hopes of becoming his next wife. Surround by beautiful women, Ozai usually ignored his daughter giving her opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

Tonight, was no exception.

Azula found herself approaching the waterbender’s cell when she heard commotion coming from inside. Her personal guard sprang into action quickly jumping in front of the Fire Lord in case a threat came bursting through the door.

“Get out of my way idiots,” the prodigy snapped brushing past the men. She planted a blue flamed boot against the metal kicking it open.

Azula froze at the entrance.

Two guards flanked Katara on both sides holding her down against the cot. The waterbender’s eyes were squeezed shut while she bit down on a thick piece of cloth.

“I’m sorry Katara but if I don’t treat the infected tissue your wounds—”

The healer didn’t get a chance to finish her statement as she felt herself slammed against the unrelenting stone wall behind her.

“What are you doing to her?” Azula demanded as her fingernails dug into the woman’s throat almost breaking skin.

“My Lord please, I was only treating the wounds as you asked—”

“Just let her go you moron,” a familiar voice interrupted.

Katara slowly raised herself from the cot. Her ice blue eyes bore holes into the firebender. The healer’s shocked brown eyes darted back and forth between Azula and Katara. After being on the cusp of death only weeks ago surely this girl had a death wish to speak to the Fire Lord in that manner.

Azula reluctantly loosened her hold on the healer neck, “What did you call me you filthy little peasant?”

“You might be a moron but I know your healing is intact at least,” Katara retorted.

“How dare you speak to our Fire Lord this way prisoner?”

The teens ignored the other occupants choosing to glare at one another.

“Rest assured she will be severely punished—”

“Get the fuck out---, “Azula interrupted harshly. Her eyes never left Katara’s.

After the last guard reluctantly slammed the door behind him, Katara growled and lunged towards the Fire Lord. Azula easily dodged Katara’s fist by sidestepping slightly to the right. She blocked another fist with her left forearm and used her right palm to push Katara’s chest. The waterbender’s movements were slow and disorganized and she quickly lost stamina.

“I did not come here to fight you,” Azula replied calmly relaxing her stance. Without waterbending, Katara was really no threat.

Katara struggled to catch her breath, “Why are you here?”

“I came to see you.”

Katara scoffed and took a step towards the prodigy again only to have a wave of dizziness come over her. Azula quickly caught the teen before she fell face forward onto the hard stone floor. She lifted the brunette carefully with one hand around her shoulders and the other under her knees. Azula carried Katara back to the cot and laid the teen on her side.

“Why do you even care?” Katara breathed, “Why not just finish me off?”

Azula chuckled, “Why do you say such ridiculous things? If I wanted you dead, you would already—”

Azula’s voice trailed off as she saw tears forming in Katara’s eyes. The prodigy stood by awkwardly as Katara began to sob no knowing what to do or say. She was never good with emotions especially other people’s.

The prodigy kneeled down next to the crying teen, “I wasn’t trying to kill you Katara but my father would have killed us both.”

“I don’t deserve to live.”

Azula suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. How long would this girl wallow in self-pity?

“Stop your sniveling already. You are starting to bore me.”

“Just leave me alone Azula,” Katara replied dejectedly. She closed her yes and waited for the firebender to take the hint. 

Instead, Katara felt fingertips brushing against her tear stained cheeks. She opened her eyes to see Azula inching towards her.

Since Katara hadn’t pulled away in disgust, the firebender closed the space between them. Katara instinctively shut her eyes again before their lips touched. The kiss was short but intense but Azula felt warmth spreading through her body.

Katara brushed her fingertips to her lips and said dryly, “Does everyone you don’t love get a kiss like that?”

Azula grinned, “Not everyone.”

“Do you even _know_ how to love someone? Have you ever cared for somebody other than yourself? Are you capable of love?”

Azula thought for a moment but couldn’t find an answer. She thought of her parents and her brother. She didn’t love them; of that she was quite certain. But they had never loved her either. Her own mother thought of her as a monster and rarely showed any affection. When Ursa left, Azula knew that she had visited Zuko but not her. Ozai expected nothing but perfection from Azula. He offered her praise for her abilities and when she lived up to his perfect expectations. However, when she fell short of those expectations his cruelty knew no bounds. She never cared for Ty Lee or Mai. They were simply tools at her disposal. But why did their betrayal send her spiraling over the edge?

Finally, there was Katara…

Azula quickly shook the thought away before it could take root.

“Why would I want to do that?” the firebender finally responded to the question hanging in the air.

Katara’s features visibly fell, “I thought I saw something in you.”

“You saw what you wanted to. You are a foolish girl with even more foolish ideals.”

Katara sighed and turned so her back was facing Azula, “Just go.”

This gave Azula a view of the waterbender’s scourged back. Some of the slashes were inflamed and covered with a thick yellow slough. Azula felt a twinge of emotion so rarely felt she almost couldn’t identify it.

Guilt.

Without another word, Azula left the cell and didn’t look back. The royal guard quickly fell into step behind her. There was a servant awaiting her when she finally made it back into the palace and to her chambers. She knew that only one person would dare to disturb her this late into the night.

The male servant bowed at the waist and stated, “Phoenix King Ozai requests your presence in the throne room my Lord.”

Azula glared at the man, “Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

The man bowed again and stammered, “Would you like for me to ask him, my Lord?”

“Of course not, you idiot!” Azula snapped.

Although the servant used ‘request’, a meeting with her father was anything but that. Fuming, the tired prodigy made her way to the throne room. She was careful to hide her annoyance as her father would not tolerate insubordination of any kind.

 _Shouldn’t he_ _be passed out drunk with one of his whores by now?_

Azula burst through the doors and found her father on the throne behind a wall of orange-red flames. The prodigy placed a fist to her chest and kneeled.

“Did I wake you, Azula?” Ozai asked.

That was a strange question. Her father had summoned her a countless amount of times in the middle of the night. Never once had he cared for disturbing her sleep. She probably shouldn't lie.

“No father.”

“It was wise for you not to lie to me. I already know where you were,” Ozai said coldly. “I am disturbed by your fascination in this peasant girl.”

“Yes father.” _Someone talked. Heads would roll._

“Now that I have conquered the world, I turn my attention to maintaining order. I have decided to assemble a team of elite benders from every nation. They will be loyal only to me.”

Azula felt her heart speed up. She kept her features blank as the pieces of the puzzle started coming together. It was a brilliant idea of course. A group of skilled benders from every nation could combat the next Avatar who would be born a waterbender. Ozai was truly a cold and calculating man.

“This group will be composed of only women as they are easier to manipulate.”

As the final puzzle piece fit, cold realization washed over Azula. Her father wanted Katara.

“Your precious waterbender will begin training at first light and suffering will be her teacher, " Ozai said mockingly.

This time Azula did not crack a smile.

* * *

Hours later, guards burst into an unsuspecting Katara’s cell. The teen guarded her eyes from bright flames until they adjusted to the light.

“What’s going on?” Katara asked sleepily.

A half dozen guards piled into the small cell and even more waited outside the door. A guard trudged forward sloshing a bucket of water in one hand with an armful of soaps and perfumes in the other. He dumped the items on the cot next to her and set the bucket on the floor. Another guard threw a sack on the cot that Katara opened to reveal fresh clothing.

“You have approximately 10 minutes to cleanse and dress yourself. Try anything funny and you will be put down.”

Even though Katara knew she could take the guards with just the water in the bucket she decided to comply with the orders. The first thing she did was bend water to heal her tortured back. She instantly felt the weeks long pain and suffering subside. Feeling refreshed, she quickly bathed and washed her hair. Katara bended the water back into the bucket leaving herself clean and dry. From the bag she changed into a strapless top that exposed her mid drift and matching skirt.

“Follow us.”

Katara had long since lost track of time but she believed it had been weeks since she saw the outside. The sun was still low but the warmth felt good on her skin. It gave her a small glimmer of hope. With no time for sightseeing, Katara was led through the palace and into a large gymnasium.

Describing it as large didn’t do it justice. It was the biggest room Katara had ever been in. The stone walls were adorned with Fire Nation banners and every weapon known to man. The ceiling was made of glass giving the room a sparkling glow.

Standing in the center was Azula with her arms cross. Katara almost cracked a smile until she saw the man standing next to her with a scowl on his face. The waterbender hadn’t come face to face with Ozai since he ordered her to be almost fatally beaten. Katara froze on the spot. Whatever Ozai had planned for her she wanted nothing to do with it. Seeing her hesitation, two guards grabbed Katara by both arms and pulled her along. Once they were near the father and daughter duo, Katara felt her knees being kicked out from under her. Although she was forced to bow, Katara never stopped glowering up at Ozai.

“So good of you to join us,” Ozai replied grinning.

The Phoenix King went on to explain why she was there. Katara had been chosen to serve as an extension of Ozai’s right arm. She would travel the world along with benders from other nations and quell any resistance.

Katara immediately refused.

“I would rather die than be a soldier for you,” she spat.

Ozai chuckled, “That’s a shame. I wonder if that boy who swore to see you again will ever get a chance to do so? What was his name again, Azula?”

“Sokka,” the prodigy answered examining her fingernails.

Katara stared at Azula in disbelief. Each betrayal was like a sharp knife in the back. Regardless, Katara wouldn’t allow her brother to be hurt even if it meant she had to suffer. She swallowed what little pride she had left and bowed her head.

“I’ll do it, “she murmured.

Not surprised by the outcome Ozai smiled, “First, let us see what you are capable of.”

The firebender clapped his hands and guards hurried in carrying three wine barrels filled to the brim with water. When they left, Ozai clapped his hands again and more soldiers lined up in front of the exit.

“Defend your life, girl,” Ozai commanded. He pointed towards Katara, “Kill her.”

Katara’s eyes widened. He couldn’t be serious? But the men approaching Katara did not think Ozai was joking.

Katara quickly bended the water from a wine barrel to block a fire blast shot from one of the solder’s fists. As soon as water absorbed the fire blast, Katara sent a powerful blast of her own sending the man flying back against the door with a sickening thud.

The four remaining soldiers advanced on her. Katara dodged a flamed kick and used a water whip to wrap around a soldier’s ankle. She sent him flying directly towards Ozai who jumped away just in time before the soldier crashed to the ground, bounced a few times, and lay unconscious.

Two soldiers attacked at once with flame kicks. One man aimed high while the other tried to catch the waterbender off guard by going low. Katara easily dodged both blows and encased them both chest deep in ice. Sweat poured down the waterbender’s forehead as she made short work of the last soldier.

The waterbender frowned at Ozai who laughed heartily and clapped like a proud father congratulating his child, “Excellent job Katara. I am impressed.”

Katara saw Azula give her father a sour look while he wasn’t looking. Could she be jealous? Katara could care less about his praise.

“Now kill them all.”

Katara gaped at the man as if he had grown two heads, “I have never killed anyone before! I can’t do that!”

Ozai’s cruel eyes narrowed, “You will obey my every command without thought or hesitation.”

Katara shook her head, “I won’t kill for you.”

“The longer you wait the less fingers your brother will have. With the time you have wasted arguing with me, I would say he is down to about eight now.”

Katara knew not to take the man’s words lightly. Steeling herself, she ran back to the men encased in ice.

“Please no! I have a fam—”

Horrified, Katara deeply sliced the man’s throat with a slash of water. He gurgled on his own blood for a few moments before his eyes rolled back and his head slumped forward. Blood continued to pool down the ice as Katara set her eyes on the next victim. Instead of letting the man suffer, Katara decapitated him with one swift blow. The last of the three men were unconscious but their deaths were no easier. Katara vision was blurry with tears.

_Think of Sokka. Think of Sokka._

While plunging a pointed ice dagger into the unconscious soldier’s hearts, Katara did think of Sokka. When she was done murdering them, Katara noticed that her hands were covered in blood. She tried frantically wiping them away but only managed to smear it. Katara sank to her knees sobbing.

Ozai called for more soldiers to take her away. As the men silently dragged her away, Katara caught a glimpse of Azula and screamed, “I hate you!”

In her rage, Katara thought the firebender had no right to look hurt.

Katara quickly found out that killing those men was the least Ozai had planned for her. Over the next few days, she was starved, beaten and deprived of sleep. To make matters worse Katara was still expected to excel at training through all the torture.

After a day of no food, no sleep and hours of training Katara was returned to her cell just after nightfall. Beyond exhausted, the waterbender fell down on to her cot and almost instantly fell asleep. She was sleeping soundly when soldiers burst through the door awakening her. Before she could react, they quickly grabbed her limbs pinning Katara against the cot.

She tried in vain to struggle but being deprived of food and sleep tended to make one weak. The guards placed a cloth over her face. Just as Katara began to wonder what they were planning, Katara felt water being pored down on her.

Despite being a waterbender, Katara was powerless without the use of her arms and lets. She struggled to breathe as the men continued pouring the water and laughing. It felt as though she were drowning. Just when Katara thought she would asphyxiate; the men would stop allowing her to gasp for air. The torture would begin only a short time later.

“Phoenix King Ozai sends his love.”

The soldiers finally released Katara and hurried from the room. Gasping, Katara sat up and threw the cloth away from her face. Her first instinct was to bend water the guards used to torture her, break from the cell and kill them all. Fueled by rage, the waterbender was halfway to the door when she froze.

That was exactly what Ozai wanted, to make her a killer. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, Katara bended the water from the wet cot into a nearby bucket. She laid back down but no matter how hard she tried sleep would not come.

* * *

Azula waited with her father for guards to bring Katara into the training area. She watched as the Phoenix King tapped his foot impatiently and then smiled when guards led Katara in. Although Ozai refused to share details, the prodigy knew her father was torturing Katara. Her father was a bastard but never had he taken such interest in a prisoner before.

Azula took in the waterbender’s appearance. She was clean only because Ozai would not tolerate filth in his presence. Katara’s ice blue eyes were hooded and dull. Her mouth formed into a permanent frown and her shoulders sunk.

When Katara caught sight of Azula she growled and barred her teeth at the Fire Lord earning herself a smack in the head from one of the guards. He had been the first to die when Katara’s ‘training’ began again.

Do you even _know_ how to love someone?

As Azula watched Katara fight guard after guard in her exhausted state the last conversation she had with the waterbender replayed relentlessly in her mind.

Have you ever cared for somebody other than yourself? Are you capable of love?”

Do you even _know_ how to love someone?

Do you even _know_ how to love someone? 

Do you even _know_ how to love someone?

Are you capable of love?”

Are you capable of love?”

The final surviving guard got the upper hand on Katara and sent the teen crashing to the ground with a hard fist. Although Katara only received a small gash above her left eyebrow, she could barely lift herself back up again. The man began raining blows down on the waterbender and she could only just lift a forearm to feebly try and defend herself.

Azula took a step forward.

Ozai glared at his daughter holding a muscular arm out in front of her chest. Azula seethed at her father but she stopped in her tracks. She watched with bated breath as the guard went in for what seemed like a killing blow. With one last ditch effort, Katara sent a spear of ice penetrating the man’s neck. The guard clawed at his throat and then fell in a pool of his own blood next to her.

Ozai sneered as Katara collapsed on her back breathing laboriously and writhing in pain. 

“I will deal with your little defiance later but you do not need to be present for this next demonstration,” Ozai replied dismissing his daughter.

Azula numbly watched her father remove his tunic letting it fall to the floor. Shirtless, the Phoenix King made his way over to Katara kicking the dead guard aside.

“This will be my final test and you will surely be broken.”

Katara fought with everything she had left as Ozai straddled her but it was in vain. The firebender easily overpowered her and pinned the teen’s arms above her head. He bit her neck and causing Katara to scream in pain.

Desperately, Katara sought Azula out and pleaded with her eyes for the prodigy to help. Ozai saw this and laughed ripping at her dress.

“She won’t help you now.”

Katara knew he was right and she closed her eyes accepting her fate. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of making her beg. 

Seconds later, Katara heard a deafening crack and saw flashes of electric blue against the blackness of her eyelids.

A/N- I wonder what that crack could have been? Excuse any grammar mistakes. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Twisted

**Chapter Three**

Katara heard the distinctive explosion of lightning and saw flashes of electric blue behind her eyelids. She heard the man pinning her down scream at the top of his lungs and suddenly she could move her arms again. Katara opened her eyes just in time to see Ozai’s features contorting with intense pain.

Ozai coughed violently and blood spewed from his mouth. Katara closed her eyes just in time to miss the man’s blood splattering on her face. Katara watched as the Phoenix King’s eyes dulled and he seemed to lose all awareness. He slumped forward and fell dead weight on top of Katara. The man’s blood was soaking through her dress but Katara didn’t have the strength to push him off. After a moment of struggling underneath him, Katara finally felt the weight of Ozai being rolled off her and she scrambled backwards.

The waterbender felt felt and not because of Ozai’s blood soaking through her dress. Katara had witnessed many atrocities during the war but never before had a man tried to force himself on her. She could still feel his calloused hands grabbing and ripping at her. She had felt his erection growing more pronounced as she struggled.

Azula stood over her father eyes lit with rage, breathing laborious. There was a gaping hole in Ozai’s back from where her lightning struck. Blood was already beginning to pool underneath him.

“I warned him. You are _mine_ , Katara. He had no right to touch you.”

Katara wasn’t sure if she should be afraid or flattered by Azula’s possessiveness. She settled for a confusing mix of both.

The prodigy tore her eyes away from her father’s corpse. She kneeled in front of Katara and examined her. Katara's dress was ripped and soaked with blood but Katara was otherwise unharmed physically. Azula rubbed Katara’s tear stained cheek with her thumb, “Are you alright?”

In response, Katara threw her arms around the firebender’s neck hugging her tightly. Unsure of what to do, Azula stayed perfectly still with both arms at her side.

“ _Embrace her_ ,” Azula’s inner voice practically hissed.

Azula hesitated and slowly wrapped her arms around the trembling young woman. She closed her eyes and held Katara tightly until the shaking subsided. She could feel her robes and armor being stained by Ozai’s blood.

Even though Azula had been the one to strike him down, she still couldn’t believe her father was dead. The prodigy opened her eyes to look one last time at his corpse.

Only, it wasn’t there.

Panicking, Azula pried Katara’s arms from around her neck and frantically searched for Ozai. Leaving a trail of blood behind him, Ozai desperately crawled towards freedom. How the man managed to survive a direct strike from her lightning, Azula could not say.

Azula jogged over to her father, a small smile spreading to her lips. She caught up to him easily and buried her foot into the wound on his back.

Never before had she heard her father scream with such agony. The smile on her face widened. Somehow, she must have missed his vital organs but his time was steadily drawing near judging by the amount of blood loss.

Painstakingly, Ozai managed to turn himself on to his back. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and every word seemed to be a struggle, “I never thought you would be the one to betray me, Azula.”

Azula crossed her arms smirking, “Arrogance was your undoing, Father.”

Blood trickled from Ozai’s mouth as he choked out his final words, “No one will ever love you, foolish girl.”

Frowning, Azula ignited blue flames into both palms and prepared to finish him the man off for good. Blood began to rush from every visible open orifice on Ozai’s body. The pressure was so intense that Ozai’s eyes bulged from their sockets. The man’s pale skin turned almost translucent as blood left him. Blue tinged his lip and fingertips. The light left Ozai’s eyes and he slumped uselessly on the floor.

_“That was for Aang.”_

Katara relaxed her stance. After weeks of being subjected to Ozai’s torture, Katara was glad he was dead and that she delivered the final blow. The waterbender stared at her hands. Ozai was a bastard but she had to admit that the intense training paid off. She could manipulate blood better than ever, especially, if it were already flowing from its victim. If Azula was surprised by the brutality of her father’s death, her features didn’t show it.

Cold as ever.

“Why did you help me?” Katara asked.

“You should know why I did it,” Azula replied calmly clasping her arms behind her back. 

Katara raised an eyebrow, “I want to hear you say it.”

Azula looked away uncomfortably and Katara noticed a slight red tinge to her cheeks, “I can’t say it out loud yet but I feel it. Isn’t that enough?”

“For now.”

Katara did not return to the prison. Instead, Azula left shortly and returned with a servant to lead Katara back to her chambers. The Fire Lord stayed behind with her father’s corpse.

Katara was exhausted but that couldn’t stop her from marveling at the grandiose of a pace only Azula could call home. The room was clean, almost obscenely so. There was a canopy bed spacious enough to sleep three comfortably, a fireplace and a small dining table. The servant led Katara through Azula’s room into an adjacent bath chamber.

The waterbender stripped from her bloody clothing and lowered herself into a tub already filled with warm soapy water. As Katara began scrubbing herself, the water immediately turned crimson.

“Princess…I mean Fire Lord Azula has never allowed a friend to use her private chambers before,” the servant girl replied collecting Katara’s soiled clothing replacing them with clean ones.

Katara snorted with laughter, “Azula has friends?”

The girl chuckled and then immediately covered her mouth, “That was improper of me. Promise me you won’t tell her that I laughed.”

Seeing that the girl was beginning to panic, Katara quickly assured her that Azula would know nothing about their conversation. The girl signed with probable relief and continued on with her tasks.

Katara smiled sadly, “Azula is not very kind to you, is she?”

“Fire Lord Azula is the most generous and kind---”

Katara raised an eyebrow and the girl shook her head. Azula wasn’t exactly kind to her either, unlike Aang. So why did she still have feelings for her?

“ _What is wrong with me_?” Katara groaned inwardly.

After her bath, Katara bended herself dry and slipped on a soft red dress. Although she was still starving, she was also sleep deprived. She dived into Azula’s bed and moaned from the softness of the duvet. The material smelled like Azula too, a combination of something sweet, spicy and unique.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Katara was fast asleep.

* * *

Katara was still sleeping soundly when Azula returned to her chambers just after sundown. The waterbender lay on her side snoring lightly with one arm tucked underneath her head.

Azula stripped off her chest armor and thrust it into the servant’s waiting arms. She unpinned the crown from her top knot and repeated the gesture.

“Is my bath ready?” Azula asked coldly.

The servant bowed, “Yes, my Lord.”

Azula didn’t acknowledge the young woman any further and strolled into the bath chamber. She removed the rest of her clothing and lowered herself into the warm water. After her bath, Azula sat down at the table and waited for the first course of her dinner to be brought in. Moments later, a servant hurried over carrying a bowl of cold soup without spilling one drop. While Azula silently sipped, Katara began to stir.

Katara tossed back and forth mumbling incoherently. She awoke with a gasp and violently sat up throwing the blankets from around her waist. Azula calmly sipped her soup. She waited patiently for the waterbender to discover her. It didn’t take long.

Katara stared at the young woman and hardly recognized her. Without makeup, Azula’s skin was pale and unblemished. Her dark hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was gorgeous. Katara absently licked her lips.

Azula, noticing the gesture, held back a smirk and motioned to the seat across from her, “Join me.”

The servant quickly darted forward and pulled out Katara’s chair for her. The waterbender had been so exhausted she almost forgot that Ozai had been starving her for days. The soup bowl had barely steadied on the table before Katara dug in. Katara had cleaned the bowl before she noticed Azula staring at her with a hint of both amusement and disgust.

“Sorry,” Katara mumbled a blush creeping to her cheeks.

_Your dad did try to starve me—_

Katara’s eyes widened as she suddenly remembered that Ozai was dead, “What happened with your dad?”

Azula raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, “He’s dead. I believe you were present.”

I know that part,” Katara replied impatiently.” What happened afterwards?”

Azula took a bite of chicken and chewed agonizingly slow, “We will burn his body tomorrow and there will be a short mourning period of exactly one week before I assume the throne.”

“Are you sad?”

Azula’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, “Sad for what?”

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, “You killed your dad. Does that make you feel sad or guilty?”

The firebender sat her chopsticks down neatly. She rested her chin in her hands as if deep in thought. Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

“As I recall correctly, you killed him. I have nothing to feel guilty about.”

“I finished him off but he was already mortally wounded from your lightning strike.”

The Fire Lord shrugged, “Does it matter?” 

“I guess not but won’t people be suspicious?” Katara said reluctantly.

The official story was that Ozai was betrayed by some of his guards. Katara had killed the men so there was no one alive to dispute Azula’s version of events.

The waterbender gave up on getting Azula to talk about her feelings, if she had any on the subject.

Azula smiled slyly, “Since we are asking questions, I have one for you too.”

“What is it?” Katara asked suspiciously.

“Now that I have saved you from my father and released you from prison, do you still hate me?”

Katara glared at the firebender sitting across from her, “You told that bastard my brother’s name so he could use him to make me kill.”

Azula yawned, “I did no such thing.”

“ _I heard you_ ,” Katara seethed.

“You yelled out that buffoons name in the middle of a crowded room where my father was present as I recall. I hardly see how I can be blamed.”

Katara held out a groan as the scene replayed in her mind. She had called out to Sokka in order to save her brother’s life. She didn’t have time to think of the consequences.

Katara hung her head, “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Azula waved her hand with a dismissive gesture. Afterall, she did remind her father of Sokka's name after the Phoenix King forgot. However, Katara didn't need to know that little detail. 

Suddenly losing her appetite, Katara breathed heavily and asked, “Azula, am I your prisoner?”

Azula looked the young woman in her eyes and lied, “Of course not, Katara. You are free to go whenever you want.”

She even pointed to the way out giving Katara the illusion that she was at liberty to leave. In reality, she had intention of letting the waterbender go. Azula did not put a bolt of lightning through her father’s back just let the waterbender leave.

Another small detail that Katara didn’t need to know about. 

“Is Sokka still alive?”

_Maybe_. Azula was uncertain to be honest. Holding Katara’s idiot brother hostage had been her father’s interest. The prodigy could care less.

She lied again, “Yes.”

Katara knew Azula was lying. She was not the same naïve girl from months ago who thought love could conquer all. She just _knew_ Azula had no plans to let her leave.

Even if Azula would allowed it, Katara wasn’t so sure she _wanted_ to leave. Azula was barely an adult, she was spoiled and had little to no moral compass. Now that Ozai was dead, Azula literally sat on the throne of the world with no one to keep her in check. It would be irresponsible to leave her alone. Then there was the complicated matter of love. Katara had no intention of leaving but Azula didn’t know that. She had an idea of her own.

After dinner was finished, Katara stood up, “I think I _will_ go now. Don't worry though, I’ll write when I get home safely.”

Azula sat glued to her seat as Katara made her way towards the way out. After the initial shock wore off, Azula stood up quickly toppling over her chair. She managed to grab Katara’s forearm and stop her before she could leave.

“Stop!” Azula hissed. “Where are you going?”

Katara snatched away, “You said I was free to leave and that’s what I’m doing.”

“You can’t leave!” Azula countered.

Katara crossed her arm, “This hasn’t exactly been a good experience for me. I have been beaten, starved and almost raped. Why in the _hell_ would I stay?”

Azula looked at her almost pleadingly, “If you stay, thing will be better. Don’t you trust me, Katara.”

_No. I don’t trust you._

Katara pretended to think about it, “If I stay will you let Sokka go?”

Golden eyes narrowed, “If I release your brother, he will come looking for you.”

Knowing Sokka, he _probably_ would come looking for her despite danger if he thought Katara was still alive. An idea suddenly popped into her mind.

“He won’t come if I’m dead.” Katara reached around and undid the clasp from her mother’s necklace. “Sokka knows I would never part with this while I’m still alive. Give this necklace to him and say that I’m dead.”

Azula took the precious necklace and sat it on her vanity, “I will have it delivered to him tomorrow.”

Katara instantly felt like crying at the loss of her necklace. It felt like she was losing her mother all over again but she took a breath and held her tears at bay. She knew that Sokka would keep it safe. Perhaps, he would one day give it to his own daughter. The thought provided her with a small comfort.

“Why do you care so much about what happens to that idiot?” Azula scoffed.

“Azula, not everyone has a dysfunctional family like yours!” Katara snapped irritably. The waterbender instantly regretted the words as soon as they crossed her lips, “I’m sorry—."

The prodigy shrugged, “You’re right though. Father is dead, I killed him. Mother is gone, probably dead too and Zuko is….well, I guess I’m all alone now.”

Katara was more than curious as to what happened with Zuko. The last time Katara saw the exiled prince, he was seriously injured from absorbing Azula’s lightning. Now was probably not the right time to bring up the subject but eventually she would have answers.

“By the way, you’re not alone anymore, I’m here.”

Azula signed dramatically and plopped down on her bed, “Are you sure? You were just ready to leave me moments ago.”

The firebender’s robe lifted and Katara caught a glimpse off her creamy legs. She couldn’t help but stare.

“I may be able to think of a few good reasons to stay,” Katara said absently biting her bottom lip.

Obliviously, Azula frowned, “I said I would release that fool--.”

Katara pushed the startled prodigy on to her back and straddled her hips. A blush crept to Azula’s cheeks and Katara bit back a smirk. It was amazing how the prodigy could go from ruthless Fire Lord to a shy, awkward teen in one instant.

Azula reached up with almost trembling hands to touch the woman’s chest. Katara gently knocked her hand away, “Did I say you could touch me yet?”

Katara took Azula’s jaw between her hands and captured her lips. Azula offered little resistance when the watebender’s tongue slid into her mouth. Azula moaned and squirmed, she ached to touch Katara only to have the offending limb pushed back onto the bed.

“Not until I say,” Katara warned her again.

The Fire Lord sighed in frustration but kept her hands still. Katara smiled and leisurely untied the firebender’s robe. Even slower, pulled the robe apart exposing small velvety breasts that fit perfectly in the palm of Katara’s hand.

Azula could feel the heat building between her legs. Katara was kissing her way down the prodigy’s neck cupping a breast in one hand.

“I missed you,” Katara whispered close to her ear.

Azula found herself unable to speak as Katara continued to kiss her way down the firebender’s stomach. Katara ran her hands along Azula’s thighs coaxing them open. She could see the product of just a few minutes work as Azula was glistening wet. Katara was only just getting started. One flicker from her tongue over Azula’s most sensitive area had the firebender moaning and clutching sheets. Katara grinned and kept up a steady rhythm.

Katara felt Azula’s hand on the back of her head and didn’t push her head away this time. Instead, she tightened her grip around the young woman’s thighs pulling her in even closer.

“ _Fuck_ , Katara,” Azula groaned. The throbbing between her legs intensify until she found herself spilling over the edge. Her hips bucked, back arched from the bed as wave after wave of pleasure ignited every cell in her body.

Katara was relentless and kept at her ministrations until Azula’s shaking hand pushed her forehead away. Grinning, Katara took the hint swiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. She crawled her way to the head of the bed where Azula lay panting, face reddened and pupils dilated.

“Oh don’t look so smug,” Azula replied as her breathing began to even out.

Katara kissed her deeply in response. Azula tried and failed to hold back a smile. She soon noticed that her lover was fully clothed.

“Your turn.”

Katara grabbed Azula’s wrist before it could lower the strap of her dress, “You should go to sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

Azula grumbled something that sounded like no fair. She was exhausted from the events of the day and decided to let it go, for now. 

Katara began to stroke her cheek affectionately. She held the firebender’s gaze and gently tilted her head back when Azula tried to look away, “Try to remember one thing, you belong only to me.”

Katara heard the young woman let out a small gasp, her eyes were wide. After a life of being feared and unloved, Azula never had anyone to claim her as theirs. Katara knew this and she almost felt sick about manipulating Azula but another part of her didn’t. Azula swallowed an invisible lump in her throat, she nodded hesitantly never breaking contact with ice blue eyes. Katara smiled and kissed the firebender’s’ forehead.

The last thing Azula remembered before drifting off to sleep was being enveloped in the warmth of someone who loved her.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had serious writers block. I’m back on track now. Tell me what you think. Give me a break too and keep in mind that I'm no Hemmingway. The next chapter will probably be somewhat of a flashback and continuing the plot. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
